The present invention relates to construction machinery and more particularly to an apparatus for positioning pipe sections.
At the present time the conventional method of laying heavy pipe involves first digging an elongated trench whose width is considerably greater than the diameter of the pipe. In many cases the pipe sections are of considerable size, for example, they may have an exterior diameter of 121/4 to 29 inches and their weight may be 122 lbs. to 870 lbs. At the same time, they do not have great resistance to shock; they may be made of concrete or concrete mixtures.
The pipe sections may be transported to the construction site on a flat bed trailer or other type of truck. They are then lifted from the vehicle utlizing a crane, and positioned on the ground surface near the trench. When the pipe section is to be installed, it is again lifted by a crane and, using hand labor, it is lowered onto the trench and swung into position to be joined to the previously laid pipe section. This procedure is both time-consuming and expensive, since it utilizes a number of construction workers and at least one piece of heavy construction equipment, for example, a crane which could be used on other jobs.